batendo papo com Vividas
by Misato Kiki Inverse
Summary: é como diz o título


Esta estória é um fanfic de Macross 7 fanfiction. O autor não teve lucro com   
ela.P  
  
Macross 7 e todos os personagens são copyright de Haruhiko Mikimoto   
(original character design), Bandai, Big West, FiX, and Manga   
Entertainment's copyright.P  
  
Quando: Depois do incidente com Mylene em Macross 7 Dynamite  
e antes de Mylene correr atrás de Basara.P  
  
P  
  
IMisato Kiki Inverse apresenta:/IBR  
BBatendo papo com Vividas/BP  
  
P  
  
  
- Plec! Plec! Plec!P  
  
- Sim eu sei. Ele deixou um recado. - Ray mostrou para ela o papel.P  
  
- Oooooh! - Mylene reclamou pronta para um sermão.P  
  
Ray adoraria ouvi-la, pois Mylene conseguia ser muito engraçada nessas   
horas. Mas infelimente...P  
  
- Desculpe, Mylene, mas eu tenho um encontro com Akiko - Ray pediu   
licença - Por que você não conversa com Vividas?P  
  
- Plec plec... ting?P  
  
Tanto Vividas quanto Mylene ergueram uma das sobrancelhas estranhando   
a sugestão. Nenhuma das duas viu a cara uma da outra, já que elas   
estavam vendo Ray partir.P  
  
- Até mais, garotas - Ray disse sorrindo antes de ser história.P  
  
Dizer que Mylene estava confusa é pleonasmo. Mesmo sabendo que Vividas   
se importava um pouco com ela... ah droga, vamos ser honestos, Mylene:   
Vividas e Ray se importavam muito com ela! Ela era como se fosse uma   
querida irmã menor. Eles até deram um jeito de salvá-la daquela mulher  
maluca e... cof, cof!P  
  
Mas mesmo assim, era algo inesperado conversar com Vividas. Na verdade,  
ela não tinha a menor idéia de como começar.P  
  
Por outro lado... se ela não falasse com ninguém, acabaria doida. E   
tudo por culpa de Basara...P  
  
- Sabe, Vividas - ela começou timidamente - Eu fiquei mesmo muito brava   
com Basara.P  
  
A sombrancelha de Vividas elevou-se um pouquinho mais. Não é que a   
menina tentava travar contato mesmo? Em consideração, Vividas   
decidiu colocar as bastonetas de lado. Mas mesmo assim, suas mãos   
pareciam tocavam uma bateria imaginária... como se fossem as   
respostas para cada um dos comentários de Mylene.P  
  
- Afina... indo embora desse jeito - ela murmurou mal contendo a raiva -   
isso foi muita... falta de consideração... não, não é essa a palavra  
que estou procurando...P  
  
*plec, plec*P  
  
- Isso! Egoísta e grosso! - o rosto de Mylene pareceu brilhar por um   
momento, orgulhosa de si mesma - Por que ele tem de ser tão egoísta e   
centrado em si mesmo? Nós somos uma equipe, não somos?P  
  
*plec*P  
  
- E mesmo assim, ele só faz o que ele quer! - Mylene reclamouP  
  
*plec,ting*P  
  
- Eu entenderia se ele conversasse comigo - Mylene continuou -   
mas ele só faz me ignorar, ou pior, me trata como criança!   
Por que ele tem de me chamar sempre de 'pirralha'?P  
  
*plec?*P  
  
- Bem, às vezes eu SOU infantil, concordo - ela disse voltando suas costas  
para Vividas - mas é só porque eu sinto que não sou parte do grupo.P  
  
*ting...*P  
  
- Não é nada disso!! - ela se corrigiu rapidamente - Você e Ray estão sempre  
preocupados comigo, sempre me fizeram sentir-me bem-vinda, desde o começo.P  
  
*plec,plec?*P  
  
- É verdade que eu e Basara não começamos com o pé direito - Mylene   
disse meio envergonhada com a lembrança de um certo sorvete - Mas  
ele me aceitou no final das contas. Mesmo que fosse de uma forma   
irritante...P  
  
*plec,plec*P  
  
- Não é tão ruim assim! - Mylene corrigiu-se novamente - Às vezes,  
ele parece que se importa muito comigo. Mas eu sinto como... eu   
sinto como se toda vez que estou por perto ele precise sair...  
estou errada?P  
  
*dadan!*P  
  
- Sim, sei que é besteira. - Mylene falou isso sorrindo e voltando-se   
para Vividas - Eu sei que ele se importa. Mas porque ele tem de ficar  
sempre distante de nós? É como se eu o irritasse feito o diabo! Por   
isso que ele sai... para que eu fique...P  
  
*tantan*P  
  
- Estarei tentando tirar o lugar dele? - Mylene perguntou um pouco   
preocupada - Quero dizer... houve uma época quando eu fiquei meio   
chateada porque todo mundo perguntava só dele, e não de mim... então  
talvez... ele acha que precisa ir embora... pra que eu... para que   
as pessoas me notem?P  
  
*plec,plec?...*P  
  
- As pessoas só falam que sou bonitinha, você entende? - Mylene   
explicou - Você sabe, muitas pessoas não acham que eu tenha talento  
pra cantar... como ele...P  
  
*plec*P  
  
- É por isso que ele sempre me chama de pirralha? Por que eu preciso   
amadurecer na música? Não apenas amadurecer minha personalidade?P  
  
*tec tec...*P  
  
Mylene sorriu para si: - Se é assim eu devia agradecê-lo. Agradecê-lo  
deixando-o ir por enquanto, dando um tempo pra ele. Mas...P  
  
*ting?*P  
  
- Mas porque é que eu tenho de saber tudo isso? - Mylene perguntou  
brava - NA VERDADE, eu posso estar imaginando tudo isso que acabei   
de dizer! Se ele não fala comigo, eu não posso entender, não posso  
amadurecer!P  
  
- Então por que você não vai atrás dele e não lhe pergunta para   
ter suas respostas? - Vividas retrucou.P  
  
- Vividas?... você... ah... quero dizer... hã... o quê?P  
  
Foi quando Ray chegou: - Boas novas, garotas. Temos um novo   
show para fazer!P  
  
IO Show.../IP  
  
- Mylene? Por que você não vai atrás de Basara? - Ray perguntou   
Ray notando quão deprimida ela estava.P  
  
Uma enxurrada de desculpas veio à mente de Mylene nessa mesma hora.  
Ela tinha responsabilidades, os fãs ficariam desapontados...P  
  
- Podemos nos virar, sabia? - Ray disse sorrindo para ela.P  
  
Mylene procurou com o olhar por Vividas. Sua amiga tinha um sorriso   
quase imperceptível no rosto.P  
  
IEpílogo/IP  
  
- Então... sobre o que você Mylene conversaram? - Ray finalmente   
perguntou - Ela nunca iria atrás dele na minha primeira sugestão,   
você sabe disso.P  
  
- Foi conversa de garotas - Vividas simplesmente respondeu =plec!   
plec! plec! TING!P  
  
FINISP  
  
Obrigada por lerem.P  
Center***** /centerP  
  
P  
  
Comentários finais da autora: (ou "você pode passar esta parte")P  
IPor quê?/IBR  
Eu gosto de diálogos "esquisitos". Uma conversa com Vividas me   
parecia um desafio. Afinal, ela só fala quando realmente necessário,  
tornando as palavras dela poderosas.P  
  
IA estória de Vividas seria mais interessante./IBR  
Eu sei, EU SEI! Vocês estão certos!BR  
Mas eu tenho medo de desvendar a estória dela. Muito arriscado e  
pior: ela poderia ficar totalmente descaracterizada (out of character).P  
  
IQue fanfic mais bobo!/IBR  
Eu sei, heh... Por isso que eu escrevi. No mesmo dia em que   
escrevi "Batendo papo com Guvava".P  
Intel+, caras.BR  
^v^ KIKIP 


End file.
